Lilo
Since it started in 2002 with the movie Lilo & Stitch and later in 2003 the series got started off with Stitch! the Movie Lilo and stitch the series has been a Disney channel and family favorite, even still up to 2007. This show met the Disney channel 65 code ending with episode 65, "Snafu." Characters Lilo Pelakai : One of the main characters, Lilo is a young Hawaiian girl that befriends an illegal genetic experiment posing as a dog to avoid capture. He is turned good by Lilo in the first movie. Experiment 626 (Stitch): The other main character and Lilo's best friend, Stitch an indestructible "little monster," as Pleakly calls him. Stitch is super strong, able to lift 3000 times his own weight, even though with great power comes a great price... he sinks in water. But beside that the "little monster" extremely powerful, extremely monstrous, and also cute and fluffy. Agent Wendy Pleakly: "one eyed noodle" Jumba calls him, pleakly is what you would call a, cross dresser, and likes being the girl/aunt figure, for unknown reasons and is normally the one that points out the flaws, problems, and dangours in all plans regardless who thinks them, basically the "scardy cat" only one with sanity. Dr. Jumba Jookiba: evil guinus, mad scientist, senile crook, which ever way you put it he created 626 and all the other 628 experiments (includeing leroy, 627, and the unseen 628) he was an evil villain till the end of the first movie, jumba is normally the on that creates the flawless or faulty creations, he cant make something that’s in the middle. Nani Pelakai: lilo's older sister and care taker ever since lilo's parents died in a care accident, nani is always scolding lilo for the stupid things that lilo dose to possibly endanger her, nani is possibly the only one on that show that is anti-fun. Cobra Bubbles: funny name huh? cobra is a former CIA agent that looks actually like an MIB and still deals with aliens and extraterrestrial life, now he works as a social worker, and is possibly still a CIA agent but nobody knows. Mertel: currently cant remember her name, she is lilo nemesis, and is also the so-called popular girl or preppy gill, she has a group of the friends, that do her bidding in a child’s sense of terms, being mean for her, making fun of lilo, saying yehhhhhh on command, basically a bully. Grand council women: there's not much information to tell about her, she’s the ruler of planet turo, and the galactic alliance. Dr. (Rupert a.k.a. Jacques) von Hämsterviel: a Gerbil like creature that likes to be called hamster like because of his name, he was a former lab partner to jumba, paying for the experiments, and jumba actually creating them, hamsterviel wishes to take over the galactic alliance...After he gets out of prison. 624 (angel aka siren) stitch's girl friend first seen in episode 25 and didn’t appear again until episode 54 remmy in lilo's dream, she made her last episode appearance in episode 65 snafu where she was rescued by stitch and lilo in an attempt to free the debated 17/18 experiments from the Gantu's ship, the last time angel was actually seen was in the final picture of all the experiments saying "aaaaalllloooohhhhhaaa", her power is to turn experiments (below 624) to evil by reciting achoota chemeeto igata no meeto naga tonala ituma tedooka, and reciting the song backwards turns them good. 625/Ruben: named in the movie Leroy and stitch, Ruben has all the powers of stitch but is too lazy to use them, all he actually dose is make sandwich's and make wise cracks about gantu and sometimes other people, he is also normally used as bait because of his uselessness Descraced starship captain Gantu: what’s to know about him, he’s a giant fish like person that amounts to nothing, he always fails at attempts to catch experiments and is basically a plain looser, that is until Leroy and stitch. mjhy David: not much to say about David but, he’s normally excepting of things that lilo and stitch do, he likes nani, and he’s the average Hawaiian surfer dude. Small details: -episode 25 Angel released January 5th was voted best episode by fans in 2004 and remained voted best till episode 40 spike came out November 5th 2004. -An 66 episode titled link did actually break Disney’s 65 rules as a bonus episode to region 1-5 Leroy and stitch. -guest stars also were in episodes such as 48 rufus & 64 morpholomew. you can watch the show on toon Disney at: -1:00 PM eastern and on Disney channel at: -5:00 Am eastern -5:30 Am eastern Category:2000's Series Category:Disney Show Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Disney Channel shows